Solo amigos
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Mark se siente mal por haber quedado eliminado del FFI, Dylan intenta animarle y en el intento salen cosas que no deberian salir. "¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?" MarkDylan


Hello! si aqui yo otra vez subiendo un MarkDylan porque se me dio la gana y porque si xD La verdad es que iba aser diferente, pero de repente encontre una frase bastante molona y por su culpa, ps quedo esto... que asco, de verdad no em gusta escribir tanto angst. Bueno, solo decir que el proximo de ellos es mucho mas feliz, de verdad... y que bueno, esto salio tras haber pensado como seria la reaccion de Mark tras haber perdido su equipo en el FFI...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** MarkDylan

**Tema: **_#27 Dolor_

**Advertencias: **Idiotez mía a las 4 de la mañana. Alguna palabra en inglés tan básica que la sabe hasta un niño de cinco años... delirio puro y duro de mi cabeza...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mark se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol cercano al lugar donde la selección estadounidense se hospedaba en el torneo. Se encontraba fatal. Ese mismo día habían quedado eliminados del torneo, y él como capitán sólo pudo decirles que lo habían hecho genial y que no tenían que sentirse mal porque lo habían dado todo y estaba orgulloso de ellos… el equipo se lo había tomado muy a pecho esas palabras y no cayeron en depresión como él. Ahora, estaban todos dándose una ducha o comiendo algo en el albergue que tenían, mientras él se encontraba ahí completamente destrozado y sin ganas de nada. No quería preocuparles, ni tampoco quería que se sintiesen mal y por eso había decidido refugiarse bajo ese árbol y llorar todas sus penas en solitario.

Ese no era el mejor lugar para estar y se estaba planteando el ponerse a caminar por ahí, pero claro, no tenía muchas ganas de nada y capaz que se cruzaría a un conocido y no quería que le viesen en ese estado. Así que simplemente suspiró y siguió viendo el cielo que en cualquier momento empezaría a "llorar" igual que él.

Estaba tan ensimismado en esa simple acción, que no sintió que alguien se le acercó y arrodilló frente a él, y hubiese seguido sin notarlo si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que pronuncio su nombre

— ¿Mark?

El recién nombrado se sorprendió y por puro instinto bajo la cabeza para poder mirar a quién le había llamado, aunque no es como si no supiese quien es, porque su voz era perfectamente reconocible. Le miró unos segundos mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces

— ¿D-Dylan…?

—_Are you ok?_

—… _Yeah… don´t worry…_

Le sonrió intentando parecer feliz, pero claro, no podía engañar tan fácilmente a su mejor amigo, y lo sabía pero es que no quería preocuparle con sus problemas. Y la frase siguiente, que en el fondo se esperaba, le hizo ponerse tenso

—Mentiroso…

—…

— ¿No piensas decirme que te pasa, Mark? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa…

—… No me pasa nada…

—Sí claro… bueno, si no piensas decírmelo está bien, algún día lo descubriré…

El chico de gafas miro hacia un costado y a Mark le dolió, sabía que sólo quería ayudarle pero es que él estaba bien como estaba, con sus problemas él solo, no necesitaba a Dylan… no…

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba abrazando al chico.

Dylan observó a su mejor amigo y con sus brazos le rodeo el cuello, sabía que necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que le sucedía, aunque él sabía perfectamente su problema.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Mark levantó su rostro y le miró a los ojos, o gafas, de su compañero y movió sus labios intentando decir algo, pero claro, si empezaba a hablar, seguramente le caerían las lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacía buen rato y no quería que le viese así. Dylan pareció comprender eso y apoyó el rostro en el hombro de su mejor amigo y éste acomodó su cabeza sobre la del otro.

—Yo… soy un desastre…

—A mí me gusta cómo eres…

—Pero si soy un capitán horrible…

— ¿Y qué es un buen capitán para ti?

—… No sé… supongo que uno que siempre lleva a su equipo a la victoria…

—El capitán de los italianos, Hidetoshi, hace tiempo que no juega con ellos y aún así es muy buen capitán… Edgar, Teres… todos son buenos capitanes y no han ganado todos sus partidos…

—Pero, es diferente…

— ¿En qué? Yo creo que un buen capitán es el que lleva a su equipo de tal manera que hace que todos den su máximo potencial y está orgulloso de ellos cuando ganan y cuando pierden… y aunque pierdan, dándoles ánimos para que continúen…

—Yo no soy así… -dijo y abrazó más fuerte a su amigo

—Sí lo eres… eres un buen capitán…

—Si Kazuya o Domon fuesen capitanes…

—Pero el entrenador te reconoció a ti como tal y por eso te dio el puesto, no a ellos…

—…

—Mark…

Dylan levantó el rostro y lo puso frente al de su mejor amigo que le miraba tristemente.

—Para mí tu eres y serás un buen capitán…

—Dylan…

—Además… si hemos perdido ha sido por mi culpa… soy el _ace-striker_ y no fui capaz de hacer nada…

—No… tu eres muy buen delantero… si yo hubiese podido dirigirles de mejor manera, seguramente… no estaríamos eliminados…

Dylan observó a su mejor amigo y luego al cielo. Pasaron unos segundos y se le vino, lo que según él era, la mejor idea del mundo.

—Mark… vamos…

— ¿A dónde…?

—Ya verás~

Se levantó e hizo que su compañero también, ya que aún le tenía abrazado. Mark le miro intrigado y su mejor amigo le sonrió. En ese momento cayeron en que seguían abrazados y un ligero tono carmesí apareció en ambos rostros, se soltaron y miraron hacia el primer sitio que encontraron

—Y-y e-entonces… ¿dónde?

—Es una sorpresa…

Y tras eso, le cogió la mano y tiro de ella. Empezaron a caminar y Mark observó sus manos unidas, la verdad era que se sentía bastante bien el calor de su mejor amigo. Levantó su rostro y esta vez al que vio fue a la cara del chico. Y simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos… era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y solos, ya que casi siempre estaban con el equipo, así que nunca habían gozado de la intimidad en la que en ese momento se encontraban, y ¿para qué mentir? Se sentía bien…

—_Ahora que lo pienso…_ -pensaba Mark mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un costado- _con Dylan, siempre estoy bien. Creo que no ha habido día en el que este con él que haya sido un suplicio… además es divertido y siempre me anima con esa sonrisa que tiene… _-sin darse cuenta su rostro mostró una tierna sonrisa- _es tan agradable… estar con él lo es… todo él…_

Ahora su mirada se dirigió a la persona que en ese momento le estaba teniendo tan pensativo. Y sin quererlo, ambas miradas se cruzaron, pero esta vez no fueron desviadas, sino que se mantuvieron durante un buen rato en el que cada uno se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.

—_Me pregunto… si saldrá con alguien, bueno sería obvio… estar con él debe ser genial… son de esas personas que uno siempre ha querido tener en su vida…_ -ambos pensamientos coordinaron- _¿Cómo sabrán… sus labios? Seguramente ya alguien los haya probado… ¿y su cuerpo? Sería bonito poder tocarlo y hacerle todo lo que uno quisiese…_

Desviaron sus miradas, la verdad es que no les gustaba tener esos pensamientos acerca del otro, porque sabían que nunca podrían tener nada con el otro…

—Dylan… sabes al menos hacia dónde vamos ¿no?

—Pues claro~

—Eso es que no tienes ni idea de hacia dónde ir y estas caminando a cualquier sitio…

—La verdad es que no se hacia donde voy… pero es que cuando yo estoy deprimido o tomo un baño o me pongo a dar vueltas hacia ningún sitio… y cómo no podía bañarme contigo, pues a dar vueltas se ha dicho…

— ¿Bañarse juntos…?

En ese momento, se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de ellos dos en la ducha en la que Dylan se encontraba contra la pared y suspiraba su nombre mientras él le tenía acorralado y besaba su cuello apasionadamente. Al darse cuenta de su pensamiento, su cara se cubrió de rojo.

— ¿Mark?

—N-no te preocupes, no es nada… y ¿si nos perdemos?

—Dylan jamás se pierde…

—Me veo que dentro de media hora tendremos que llamar a alguien para que nos diga como volver…

—Oh vamos, no seas así, y yo que te llevo a recorrer lugares con todo mi cariño~

Y tras darle una sonrisa y coger más fuerte su mano, comenzó a correr, haciendo que Mark tuviese que hacer lo mismo y empezase a protestar por el repentino cambio. Aunque la verdad, estaba tan concentrado en seguirle que ni siquiera noto las gotas que comenzaban a caer y hasta que Dylan no se detuvo, haciendo que ambos se chocasen y cayesen al suelo, no hubiese caído en eso

—Mark… -el rubio comenzó a reírse felizmente mientras daba unas vueltas por la hierba en la que habían aterrizado- anda que, esa manera de frenar…

—Pero si fuiste tú el que freno…

Decía intentando parecer enojado pero la risa y las vueltas que daba su amigo se lo impedían. Así que decidió cogerle de las muñecas y ponerse sobre él

—Dylan… mira cómo está lloviendo y tu tan tranquilo…

Pero al terminar la frase, la posición se invirtió y él acabo abajo

—Vamos, no te dará miedo el agua ¿no?

Y otra vez acabo arriba

—Claro que no… y a ti ¿Señor Striker?

Con otra vuelta más y abajo otra vez

—No, me gusta sentir el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, es relajante~

Y volvió a ponerse arriba

— ¿Sabes? Tienes unos gustos muy raros…

Pero esta vez no volvieron a dar la vuelta, sino que Dylan se soltó del agarre y rodeando el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos, le susurró

—_Come on~_ todos tenemos gustos raros… y el mío es normal… o ¿es qué no te gustaría sentir algo tan cálido recorriéndote el cuerpo…?

—La verdad es que más que agua… se me viene a la cabeza una persona…

— ¿Te gusta alguien, Mark? No… me lo habías dicho…

Se quedaron en la misma posición un buen rato hasta que el rubio comprendió que a Mark le dolía hablar de eso ya que el que le haya desviado la mirada y se mordiese el labio inferior era síntoma de que no se sentía cómodo, además su mirada expresaba tristeza absoluta. Seguramente el chico no era correspondido y por eso estaba así, y claro, el de gafas tenía que animarle, no deprimirle aún más, así que le dio un beso en la mejillas haciendo que el otro le depositase toda su atención y de un rápido movimiento, salió de debajo de su mejor amigo, se levanto y le hizo una señal para que el otro le imitase. Tras ver como su amigo se levantaba y le miraba

—Has visto alguna vez _¿"Cantando bajo la lluvia"?_

—Sí, oh vamos… no pensarás hacer lo mismo que ese hombre ¿no?

Tras ver como sonreía, entendió que lo haría. Y Dylan comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras reía y cantaba lo poco que se acordaba de esa película. Mark no pudo evitar reírse y tras ver como él otro empezaba a dar vueltas por ahí e imitar algunos pasos del protagonista de la película, se unió a él.

Se cogieron de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras reían. Comenzaron a saltar sobre los charcos, o darles patadas para así mojar, aún más, al otro, a sentir como el agua de la lluvia les empapaba y la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo… caminaban, saltaban, daban vueltas en círculos, se alejaban y volvían a juntarse. Todo un intento de baile prácticamente improvisado pero que en ese momento les importaba poco y nada. Sólo existían ellos, todo el resto era como si no importase.

Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban abrazados y aún seguían dando vueltas en círculos. Volvieron a reírse y se separaron un poco para poder verse. La verdad es que toda la frustración que pudiesen haber tenido, de repente desapareció. Se miraron a los ojos, era extraño o más bien se sentían extraños… podían perderse viendo al otro y aún así, ahí estaban mirándose como si su vida dependiese de esa mirada. No supieron cuando bajaron el ritmo de su intento de baile por uno más suave, ni cuando una de sus manos se cogieron con bastante fuerza mientras la otra, la de Dylan acababa sobre el hombro de Mark, y la de éste sobre la cintura del de gafas. Tampoco supieron en qué momento las distancias se acortaron y se quedaron a una tan mínima, ni cuando el cielo comenzó a tronar… nada, definitivamente nada existía, sólo ellos dos.

Se olvidaron del mundo, sus problemas, sus complejos, todo… lo único que rondaba por sus mentes era el hecho de que estaban junto a esa persona tan especial… y que tenían que intentar resistir la tentación.

Pero era imposible, les era demasiado. Sólo eran adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel y la situación en la que estaban no les ayudaba en nada. Sabían de sobra que lo que querían hacer era probar los labios del otro, pero no podían… no debían. No habría vuelta atrás y ¿si el otro no volvía a hablarle? Cualquier cosa menos esa, su vida se vendría abajo si se sentía ignorado por su mejor amigo. Así que mejor guardarse todos los sentimientos para uno mismo y ocultarlos para que nunca nadie los sepa.

Lo intentaban, de verdad que lo hacían, pero no podían… debían resistir… tenían que hacerlo…

—M-Mark…

—D-dime, Dylan…

— ¿Y-ya e-estas mejor…?

— ¿Eh? Ah claro… siempre… el estar contigo… me anima…

— ¿De verdad?

El castaño asintió y Dylan simplemente no pudo aguantarlo más y la distancia que les separaba, la corto para poder así rozar los labios de su amigo. Pero sólo fue un roce, nada más. Y Mark tampoco podía aguantar más en esa situación y tras sentir los labios del rubio separarse, los volvió a unir con los suyos en un intenso beso que lo único que buscaba era sentir los labios del otro.

Y para sorpresa de ambos, el beso comenzó a cobrar intensidad y no tardaron mucho en abrir las bocas para así comenzar una pelea de lenguas dentro de ambas bocas. Pronto, comenzaron a sentir que necesitaban más, no sólo los labios, tenían la necesidad de sentir todo el cuerpo del otro. Ese cuerpo que hacía que el de ellos se estremeciese y temblase cuando estaba demasiado cerca, el que tanto habían deseado tocar y por miedo al rechazo no lo hacían, con el que tanto habían soñado y admirado, en ese momento se les daba la oportunidad de hacerle todo lo que habían deseado y sin embargo no se atrevían.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que aún no podían creérselo, simplemente no querían separarse porque tenían miedo de hacerlo y que todo resultase ser un agradable sueño o que en el peor de los casos, fuese real y que su amigo ya no les volviese a dirigir la palabra. Pero claro, no todo es eterno, y el aire no era una excepción, y cuando les empezó a faltar es cuando más sufrieron. No querían dejar esos labios, por nada del mundo, como si se morían de asfixia. Así que la separación fue mínima, para poder coger un poco de aire, pero claro, las respiraciones entrecortadas no lograba ayudarles. Así que Mark mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su amigo y éste le dio un corto beso.

Y así comenzaron a darse cortos besos o roces de labios mientras intentaban recuperar todo el aire perdido, aunque para ellos lo más importante no era eso.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron así, sólo sabían que necesitaban al otro y esta era la única oportunidad que tenían para contárselo, era ahora o nunca…

Pero las palabras no salían… y todo se arruinaría, todo había sido un impulso y…

—Lo siento yo no…

—No te preocupes, o sea da igual, se que fue…

—…

—Fue un error…

—Claro… cosa del momento ¿no, Dylan?

—_Yeah,_ cosa del momento, nada más…

Y se acabo. Todas sus esperanzas acababan de ser tiradas al suelo en menos de 10 segundos…

Simplemente se miraron y se sonrieron falsamente mientras decían que ya tenían que volver porque ya era demasiado tarde y se levantarían constipados.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, por suerte la zona en la que estaban ya la habían visitado anteriormente. Y todo el camino fue en silencio y cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. O sea siempre era igual, intentabna olvidar al otro, convencerse de que no les quería y que no serviría de nada, pero entonces sólo les dedicaban una sonrisa y todo el esfuerzo se venía abajo. No podían evitarlo. A veces hubiesen preferido no ser amigos, sino enemigos, así al menos no tendrían que sufrir por el otro… pero claro, el error ya estaba hecho y ahora simplemente no podían separarse del otro.

Sin saber quién de los dos lo hizo primero, simplemente se rozaron las manos y se las cogieron tierna y suavemente con la escusa que hacía frío. Y así, durante lo que les quedaba de camino, sólo pudieron odiarse a si mismos y a su cobardía.

Tras caminar un buen rato, llegaron al lugar donde se hospedaban y muy a su pesar tuvieron que soltarse las manos. No querían hacerlo, no querían entrar, si lo hacían, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no sería más que un recuerdo de un "error" que habían tenido…

—…

Intentaron decir algo pero no podían, las palabras no salían.

—Dylan… gracias por todo… por animarme hoy…

—No te preocupes, para estan los amigos…

Y esa frase fue más hiriente que cualquier herida y que el hecho que habían quedado eliminados. Mark posó un beso en la frente de su amigo como agradecimiento y éste simplemente le sonrió.

Así es como entraron y en entrenador casi los mataba por como venían completamente sucios y mojados. Se fueron y se dieron una ducha y luego cada uno fue a su habitación. Tras encerrarse en ellas, dejaron caer todas las lágrimas que habían retenido. No podían aguantarlo más, no era justo que sólo ellos sufriesen por un amor no correspondido, no querían ser sólo amigos, querían serlo todo para el otro. Deseaban despertarse y encontrárselo a su lado, estar siempre juntos pero no como solo amigos, reír junto al otro, saber que ellos eran la causa de su felicidad, llorar con él, abrazarle, besarle, sentir que solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Pero era imposible, nunca serían ellos habían cavado su propia tumba al intentar ser sólo amigos, y ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Aunque aún mantenían la esperanza que algún día, pudiesen ser ellos el centro del mundo de la persona que tanto querían y que sin saberlo lloraba por ellos por la misma causa. Y la única frase que rondaba por sus cabezas era

—¿_Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? -pensaba Dylan, logrando deprimirse aún más_

_—¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos? -suspiraba Mark al aire como si éste pudiese comprenderle_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_1_ La ultima frase tiene un autor anónimo, pero la verdad es que me gusto bastante._

_De verdad, todo por culpa de esa frase, en realidad iba a tener un happy ending! pero claro, la frase no molaria sin un final angst asi que es culpa de ella!_

_Bueno, ya nos leemos en el siguiente drabble de que no tengo ni idea de lo que sera xDDD_


End file.
